shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Niboryu/Sanboryu
Sanboryu, like its sister variations of bojutsu, is an altered take on staff fighting which uses three separate staffs at once for combat purposes. And so because of the number of staffs used, it could be argued that Sanboryu is stronger and more effective than either Ibboryu or Niboryu, albeit it hasn't been definitely proven as of yet. Like Ibboryu and Niboryu, Sanboryu makes use of techniques involving things such as high speed strikes, heavy and forceful swings, and unusual maneuvers and uses involving the fighter's staffs. Because of the number of staffs used and due to how it appears to others when used in combat, some have likened it to that of famed pirate, Roronoa Zoro's Santoryu. Currently the only known person who uses Sanboryu appears to be Summers Michael, a bounty hunter who works for the organization known as Chronos. Michael claims he is the one who came up with Sanboryu, and who was responsible for developing its efficiency through training over the years. Techniques Michael's Techniques As the only known person who uses Sanboryu, and because of his claims of having created and honed his usage of the fighting style, Michael is clearly very experienced with Sanboryu, to the point where he has shown to hold his own well, and even at times surpass those with one or two staffs, or those of lesser skill and experience in bojutsu than him. Despite this, Michael claims he has yet to master the fighting style, and believes he still has room to grow and improve, which indicates he is far from perfecting Sanboryu and can still be challenged or even bested when using it. However, claims aside, Michael has indeed proven his merit with Sanboryu through dexterous handling of his staffs, his creative and resourceful methods of how to use his staffs in various circumstances, and simply through the agility and strength he displays through his techniques. Michael's experience with Sanboryu has grown to such an extent that he states he feels uncomfortable when he uses only one or two staffs, and so he tends to rely much more heavily on Sanboryu than he does with Ibboryu and Niboryu. Combined with his skill in bojutsu, Michael also has learned to mix elements of his other abilities into Sanboryu, such as using Haki to help him combat otherwise invulnerable Devil Fruit users, as well as hardening his staffs to inflict a greater impact with his strikes and to prevent them from accidentally breaking or getting damaged. Likewise, Michael learned to combine the powers of his Devil Fruit with his usage of Sanboryu to add more variety to his techniques, such as simultaneously burning the foe with flames while inflicting blunt trauma from his swings. Below is a list of Michael's Sanboryu techniques. Notably, a common theme among the techniques' names are that they all seem to be named after mythical monsters, creatures, deities and legendary figures. They are as follows: * Cerberus Charge (ケルベロス突進 Keruberosu Tosshin): A technique that seems to heavily resemble Zoro's Oni Giri, Michael will pull each arm over his chest while clenching a staff between his teeth before he dashes forward in a flash and whips all three staffs out for a simultaneous strike against the intended target; sometimes shown being capable of leaving indentation marks of where the staffs struck the foe or object upon impact. The name of the attack itself draws upon the imagery of the legendary Cerberus; a three headed dog that was said to guard the entrance to the Greek underworld to prevent dead souls from leaving. This seems to reflect the number of staffs used in Sanboryu. ** Infernal Cerberus Charge (業火ケルベロス突進 Gouka Keruberosu Tosshin, literally meaning Hell Fire Cerberus Charge): This technique is performed in the same manner of the original Cerberus Charge, but is altered with the addition of Michael setting his staffs on fire through the powers of his Devil Fruit. The end result includes the typical blunt trauma that comes from such an attack, but with the increased pain and damage of coming into contact with hot flames. The attack further escalates the word play involved with the Cerberus Charge by relating Michael's flames to those of Hell fire, which can be associated with various depictions of the underworld (including elements such as sulfur, flames and lava.) * Titan Shock Bullet (タイタンショックたま Taitan Shokku Tama): Another technique resembling that of Zoro's Santoryu, which in this case is Zoro's Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires or 108 Pound Phoenix/''Cannon''.) Much like Hyakuhachi Pound Ho, Michael draws both arms back in the same direction the staff in his mouth is facing before spinning in position to release a series of compressed crescent shaped walls of air. These walls of air, or shock waves, will then fly forward until they make impact with someone or something, and due to their concussive nature, they tend to act as a long ranged flying variant of blunt physical force a typical swing of a staff would produce. As such, it is most normally used at mid to long range to help Michael attack those who are beyond his staffs' range, albeit he has also sometimes taken opponents by surprise by releasing shock waves within inches of his intended target instead. As a Sanboryu technique, the Titan Shock Bullet is arguably more powerful and effective than its Ibboryu and Niboryu variants, due its far larger size and the greater amount of force put behind the shock wave. Like the other Shock Bullet techniques however, the Titan Shock Bullet derives its name's inspiration from a mythical being renowned for its large height; in this case, it's the titans of Greek mythology, who were the primordial pantheon of gods before the Olympians overthrew and replaced them as the reigning series of gods in Greek society. Despite being named after the titans, the Titan Shock Bullet seems to refer more to size than to godly power, as it can also make reference to "titanic," which can be used to refer to something truly massive in height, like a giant. Also, "shock" most likely refers to the shock wave emitted from the swing of the attack, and "bullet" may refer to the bullets fired from guns, which the technique may resemble to some degree. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4